


Not the Conversation He Planned

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not going and you're not staying. I don't much care about the reasons." Trademark hurting Daniel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Conversation He Planned

**Author's Note:**

> Commentfic written to the prompt Why Jack went to DC, and how he tells Daniel about it.
> 
> This is a slightly re-worked version.

"Jack."  
  
Jack stopped his perambulations around his office. He thought better on his feet, especially when he didn't really want to think at all. He halted by the door and shoved his hands in his pockets, his back to Daniel. He had a sudden, strong longing for the fresh air and bone-deep comfort of Minnesota. Anywhere but here would be good right now.  
  
"Jack." More insistent this time.  
  
Daniel's voice, as it always did, grounded him. No one said his name the way Daniel did. In the field, in their bed, in extremis, it was Jack's guiding beacon home from wherever his goddamn unpredictable thoughts took him.  
  
Home.  
  
Yeah. Slight issue on the home front.  
  
"You're going to Washington."  
  
Nope. That wasn't right. Jack was supposed to say, "I'm going to Washington," and then Daniel was supposed to look at him askance, raise an eyebrow or two and wait him out while he found the rest of the words that would turn their carefully-crafted yet precarious world upside down.  
  
"Sorry?" He was. He should have said those words. It was on him.  
  
"You're going to Washington. Promotion. Hammond recommended you and it's happening soon."  
  
Jack blinked. Almost a decade and the guy could still blindside him.  
  
"How..."  
  
"Well, you started to give it away when we were out to dinner at the weekend and you wouldn't stop talking about how Teal'c and Ishta were really making a go of this long-distance relationship thing and how it could be done and it wasn't forever and it would be worth it in the end. That conversation ran from the entree to the creme brulee."  
  
"It did?" It did. He remembered now. He'd tried to be subtle but it had never been his middle name.  
  
"And then there was George. He called me. Said he wanted to run a re-assignment idea by me. Said there was valuable work for me in Washington and the time could be right for a move. I was more interested in what he wasn't saying. It wasn't hard to put two and two together."  
  
Jack double blinked and raised his eyebrows to boot. This was absolutely not going the way he planned. Insofar as he'd planned it at all.  
  
"And, as always, you made four."  
  
Daniel leaned forward in the chair in front of Jack's desk and clasped his hands. "I told him I wasn't going anywhere."   
  
Jack turned and leaned back against the closed door. He reckoned he had five minutes before Walter burst in with something vital that needed his attention. But nothing was more vital than this. He needed to see Daniel's face, so he wandered back his side of the desk and sat down with a heavy thump that couldn't be blamed on his dodgy knees.  
  
"How long have you known?"  
  
Daniel checked out the floor, then fixed his gaze on the wall behind Jack's desk. "Couple of days. I know it hasn't been much longer for you, although I'm guessing you suspected it was on the cards."  
  
Jack shook his head. This was all wrong. He didn't want this going down here, where he couldn't touch him, hold him, explain. "I suspected. Never actually thought it would happen."  
  
Across from him, Daniel nodded but said nothing.  
  
"I don't want to have this conversation here."  
  
Daniel smiled a there-and-gone smile. "Here's as good as anywhere."  
  
"No," Jack said, levelly, fixing him with a stare that he knew Daniel would feel, even though he wasn't actually looking at him. "It's not."  
  
"Office bugged?" Daniel asked.  
  
"No. That's not why, and you know it." God, he wanted them out of here and at home.  
  
Daniel rose from his seat and ran his fingers along the edge of Jack's name plate. Jack loved those fingers; strong, long, capable. They'd touched his lips to hush him when arguments spilled over from work to bed, they'd pulled orgasms from his heavy, yearning dick. They held his face the one and only time he'd spoken of Charlie's death.  
  
"I'm not going and you're not staying. I don't much care about the reasons." Trademark hurting Daniel. He could be a cold son of a bitch sometimes. He didn't _care?_  
  
"Well, I care. And I want you to know. It's not about the greater good or my career. It's about protecting you when I can't be Out There doing it every day on every mission. I can do that better from higher in the chain."  
  
There was that smile again. "It doesn't matter."  
  
Jack let out an exasperated sigh. "If course it matters. And I want to tell you. Just ..." he waved a hand around, "not here."  
  
Daniel pursed his lips and nodded. "My place. Seven-ish. Bring take-out."  
  
Jack looked puzzled. "Why not..?"  
  
"Your place?" Daniel headed for the door. "Because I can't ... hear it there. That house has come to mean too much. If you're telling me you're leaving, don't make me hear it in the one place we've called home."  
  
Jack swallowed. Christ. He knew this would hurt but ...  
  
"I'm leaving the Springs, Daniel. Not you."  
  
Daniel froze, his hand on the door handle. "Make it Thai. You're paying." He left, closing the door carefully behind him.  
  
Jack let out a deep breath and sat back in his seat, He felt exhausted. "Yeah," Jack said quietly to the empty room. "I guess I am."  
  
ends


End file.
